


From Blue to Red

by elldrith



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Doki Doki, F/F, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-13 02:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19590895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elldrith/pseuds/elldrith
Summary: for anon. i hope u like it





	From Blue to Red

**Author's Note:**

> for anon. i hope u like it

The beach was nice. It was fun. The hot sun, deep blue sea.

But the beach was also noisy and loud, and Arisa was tired after spending the day at the beach. 

So, a change was nice. It was nice to sit down in a grassy area, the only water being a small trickle of a little stream a few feet away, and a gentle breeze keeping the temperature relatively cool. 

Arisa stared down at Saaya’s face, her head resting in Arisa’s lap. She looked calm and peaceful, azure eyes almost sparkling. She took Arisa’s hand, and brought it to her cheek. “Arisa, you cooking was so delicious.”

“We-well, it wasn’t that big a deal. Thank you, though…”

Saaya pressed a kiss to the back of Arisa’s hand. “It was so good. I want to eat your cooking everyday, Arisa.”

Arisa felt her face heat up, and her heart raced in time with Saaya’s giggles.


End file.
